Maximum Ride of a Homeschooler
by RachelCarter
Summary: The title is pretty self-explanatory. Max is homeschooled, but her friends aren't. This is how one boy, the hottest player at his highschool, steals her heart, in every way possible.
1. Let's Start at the End

My name is Ride, Maximum Ride. Yeah, I know, I ripped that off of James Bond, but I just couldn't resist. I am not normal, but do you know anyone who is? I didn't think so. In fact, I'm probably insane, but we won't get into that. Instead, let me tell you why I'm writing this. It's not because my life is all that interesting; it has more to do with the fact that I needed someplace where I could sort through everything that goes on without the feedback being biased because the people reading it know me.

Let me start with the end.

My dear, dear, Fang,  
They said I was weak when you left me. Said that I had allowed your good looks and excellent kissing skills to cloud my judgement; that by allowing myself to think, for one second, that I was different, special, that I was stupid. The thing is, I was special. I was, emphasis placed on the _was_. I was that one girl, the one you couldn't get, single, but still didn't want you. I WAS, but am no longer. Now I am but one more heart in your broken-heart-graveyard, one more notch on your pole. Except, I'm different in one way. You can't avoid me like you do the others. I'm best friends with your brother, over at your house all the time. We go to the same mall, the same McDonalds, I live acroos the street. Every day that you see me, you will be reminded of the fact that you had me, then you lost me. Every time we see each other, I see regret, in that deep, dark, black-as-night hole where your heart should be, in your eyes.  
You wanna know what hurts the most? Not the leaving, though it hurt, because somehow I had known the whole time that this wouldn't last, that you would leave me. No, what hurts is that you betrayed me. I _trusted _you, Fang! You know that trust comes hard for me. That I trust people with my life, but not my heart. You knew that at the beginning, and you know that now. What you don't know is how you've showed me, once again, that I can't trust _anyone _with my heart, much less a man.  
One more thing. You should look up Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri. I think it works perfectly.  
**  
**Goodbye Forever,

_Max_.

Fang slumped down against the wall of Max's house. He had no need to look up the song; he knew the words perfectly. It had been one of her favorite songs, and now he knew why. He wondered why he had ever wondered if Max was the right one for him. Now that he knew that he had to have her or his heart would die, she goes and tells him not to come back at all. Tells him goodbye forever. Well, if that's what she really wanted, then he would give it to her. G_oodbye, Max. I love you._


	2. NOW, this is the life

I really hate school. I do, I really do. I mean, you think you have it bad. I have to sit here at the kitchen table and teach myself. They do have videos that you can order, but I guess my dad thinks I'm smart enough to teach myself. I also have to listen to Ella and her nonstop motion. She's always tapping something, or mumbling, or rocking back and forth until I yell at her and she starts again five minutes later. There are pros and cons, I suppose. Such as the fact that every Friday, my mom used to me to wear my pajamas to school. She also let me listen to my ipod. It's cool.

"Maxine?" Uh, oh. My dad. He wasn't supposed to be here 'til tomorrow and the house is a mess. I cringed.

"In here, Jeb."

"Maxine, what are you wearing?"

"Clothes."It was the same arguement we had every time he came home. He;d tell me to wear a skirt, or at least nice jeans, and I'd tell him no way would would I ever wear a skirt or a dress or even nice jeans around the house.

"Maxine." he said warningly.

"My name is not Maxine! Not even legally is my name Maxine! It is and always will be, Maximum Ride, until I get married, not Maxine Batchelder like you wanted it to be! If you call me Maxine one more time, I am leaving, and I won't be back!" With that I grabbed my book and stormed up the stairs. "Ella, come on, we're going to the gang's

I stormed up to Iggy's room and threw myself on his bed, willing the tears not to fall. Iggy's my best friend, and though he's seen me cry, it only happened once and that was when my mom died and we were put back in the custody of my dad.

"He's back." It was more of a statement than a question and I didn't even bother replying, instead looking up at his ceiling and trying to decide whether that stain is a chicken or a rooster, just like I have every other time Jeb's come home. I felt the bed dip when Iggy sat down.

I could hear Ella and Nudge downstairs, talking about some guy they both thought was hot, and wondered if I was ever as carefree as them. Maybe at some point, but I really don't think so.

"I'm gonna go get you some pistachio." Iggy said, then left the room. I smiled. Pistachio ice cream from Ben and Jerry's is the BEST ice cream EVER, and Ig kept some stocked in their freezer for whenever I come over.

I glanced at the door and started when I saw Fang. He was just standing there, looking all casual in his black short-sleeved shirt and dark wash jeans and black socks, with his just-out-of-bed-hair that he was overprotective of and wouldnt let anyone touch. He just stood there, the hottest guy in the school, and the most wanted. I merely snorted and laid my head back down.

Fang was... an enigma. He liked wearing dark colors, and never spoke. The girls love him, cause he's all dark, and hot, and mysterious, and hot, and well... hot. Did I mention he was hot? Oh, and he was a player. I personally knew three girls whose hearts he had broken, and they knew of many more. Each of them thought that they could get the most popular dude in the school to semi-settle down with them, and he generally broke up with them within a week.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself," was my brilliant reply. We were kind of friends, at least, we could talk to each other, well, if he chose to talk, which he usually didn't. He wasn't really the talking type, ya know?

"You okay?" I turned my head to find him right next to me also laying on the bed, and nearly had a heart attack. How did I not know he had gotten on the bed? How do you not realize that someone has gotten on the same bed that you yourself are on?

"No." was my reply. Apparently, I wasn't the talking type today, either. He raised an eyebrow, seeming to ask me _Why?_ and so I answered.

"Because. You got closer, and now my brain cells are starting to die from your stench." He looked incredibly offended and I smirked, satisfied that I had won this round. As I closed the door after leaving the room, I left it open a crack and saw him raise his arm to smell his armpit. I nearly died choking on my laughter.

When I went downstairs, I saw that Iggy had gotten sidetracked by the T.V. Looking closer, I realized it was Spongebob and turned away in disgust. I'd rather it was Doctor Who, Psych, or White Collar, or Elementary. Or pretty much anything other than Spongebob.

"Stop glaring at the T.V., Max." I looked at Iggy in shock and wondered how he knew I was glaring at the T.V. How did he even know it was me in the first place? I mean, seriously?

"Because, you kind of stomp when you walk, and Spngebob is on, so of course your glaring at the T.V." Wait, I must've said that out loud. Do I usually talk out loud when I'm thinking?

"Yes, Max, you did that out loud, and yes, you occasionally say your thoughts out loud." That made sense. Oh, yeah, did I mention Iggy was blind? Well, he is. Now I've told you.

I sat down and stole the remote from Gazzy and turned it to Looney Tunes. I held up my hand to stop the cries of protest. "If we are going to watch cartoons, we are going to watch Looney Tunes. Would you rather I changed it to the news?" That shut them up real fast and I turned back to the T.V. This was the life. Friends, T.V., food... wait, I forgot my Ben and Jerry's! After retrieving it, I went back and sat down. NOW, this is the life.


	3. We are so thankful for each other NOT

Paste your document here...

**A/N I figured i would do a thanksgiving one, so here u go. Oh, and i realized i havent done a disclaimer in the other chapters so here it is.**

**Diclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, nor do I wish to. I do, however, own this storyline and plot.**

Thanksgiving Day, and I'm over at the Martinez' house. Which would have been great, wonderful, amazing, if _he_ hadn't been there. And by he, I mean Fang. I suppose I should give a little history.

We dated, briefly, back in freshman year, (we're both seniors) until I found him sucking face with some- word I definitely shouldn't even be thinking. Her name was Lissa, and she was pathetic. She went from one guy to another, getting what she wanted and using them as a trophy before moving on. She was queen bee, u know that one uber-popular girl that everyone is afraid to mess with for fear she'll humiliate them in front of everyone. Yeah, that one.

Except, I don't go to that school. I hang out there with my friends before and after their school and sometimes eat lunch there, but I could choose not to, and Lissa knew it. So she tried to humiliate me in front of my friends by revealing my deepest darkest secret, but I only had one, and they knew about it already. Plus, it was impossible for anyone to find out unless I told them, so, I was safe.

Unless Fang told. Which he did.

One week ago, he told Lissa my secret, and she told everyone. Everyone meant my dad, which was why I was at the Martinez' right now, and why I was hating Fang more than is healthy. Of course, any amount of hate is unhealthy, but, whatever.

As of right now, I'm sitting in their livingroom trying not to listen to the sounds of Fang and Lissa making out on the couch, though it was kind of hilarious the way Fang never let her hands near his hair and always kept his hands south of the North Pole and north of the South Pole, if you catch my drift. If you don't, go ask someone who will.

You want to know my big, dark, secret? Well, even if you don't, here it is.

I have a son.

Yup, you read that right, unless you read it wrong, in which case you didn't read it right.

I have a son.

I made a big mistake when I was thirteen, and did what you shouldn't do until you're married. I got carried away in Dylan's charm, but when he found out I was pregnant and would NOT, under any circumstances, MURDER the innocent child I was carrying, he dropped me like a hot potato, and moved to Florida to live with his Dad.

I gave Rick up for adoption, but made sure he had a good home. The conditions were that they never encourage him to find me, but that they tell him as soon as he's old enough to understand that he is adopted, but that they still love him. And they did. They could not have children, were newlyweds, and had that love between them that you knew would never die. When they saw Rick, it was the same. They were good people, and I knew they would take good care of him.

That wasn't the problem now. The problem was that my father knew, and while I don't like Jeb, he is still my father and I tried to give him the respect that position earned. The reason he hadn't known before was because I had moved to Arizona to stay with a friend while I was pregnant, then moved back when I was... not. I was in big trouble, obviously, and listening to these guys was NOT helping my headache, especially since I... severely disliked them both. It was irritating, and I was almost positive Fang was doing it to annoy me. Jerk.

Dinner was good, went well without any disturbances, though I avoided talking to Fang and Lissa directly and they returned the favor. What a favor it was. We said what we were thankful for, and I was not surprised when everyone said something completely neutral, like food, or clothes.

Well, everything went well until after we went upstairs and hung out in Iggy's room. Lissa had left, so all was fine and dandy until everyone went downstairs to watch some mushy movie. Everyone except Fang and I. He started to speak, but I stopped him with a raised hand.

"If you are going to say anything that could anger me, I suggest we take this down to the basement." The basement was soundproof, as it was the guy's hang out room, and it was best that way.

Fang looked at me briefly before nodding, then turned and walked out the door and down the stairs. Once in the basement, he turned the light on and offered me a chair. I rolled my eyes. Even when I was upset with him, he was still a gentleman. I sat down and looked at my hands, using my left to twist the ring on my right. I glanced up at Fang and took a deep breath. _Do NOT lose your temper._ I told myself, knowing I wouldn't obey.


	4. Fang? Apologizing? No Way

"I'm sorry."

I looked up so fast I'm surprised I didn't get whiplash. Fang? Apologizing? I mean, don't get me wrong, there's nothing wrong with it, it's just odd. Fang _never_ apologizes. The last time he apologized to me was... actually, I don't think he's ever apologized. He's never done anything bad enough to merit an apology.

I realized I was staring at Fang and quickly looked down at my lap, willing myself not to blush.

"Apology accepted." I said, then moved to get up, only to get blocked by Fang. He had one hand on each arm of the chair and bent down to where he was within inches of my face. His eyes flicked between my eyes. It looked like he was searching for something.

I lost myself in his eyes. They seemed to change colors. First they were black, then midnight blue, then a dark, dark, brown. There were also these little flecks of gold that were just swimming around in there.

"_Max."_ He just barely breathed my name, but it was enough for me to have goosebumps all up and down my arms and shivers run up my spine. It was not unpleasant.

Whatever he had been searching for, he seemed to find it, because he leaned forward and searched my eyes one last time before pressing his lips to mine. It was incredible, nothing like Dylan's kisses. Those had been possessive, hard, hot, and almost like he was proving a point. This one was... amazing, incredible, soft, tender, passionate, filled with... feeling.

"_Fang!_", a voice screeched, and Fang slowly turned. I looked around his head to see Lissa standing on the staircase... grinning? No, wait, I think that was supposed to be a threatening smile, but it almost made me laugh. She was supposed to look threatening in a mini-skirt and hot pink tank top? The heels, however, were kinda scary. I had figured out six different ways you could kill someone with a pair of stilettos last time Nudge made me wear them, so I knew the damage they could create.

"Yes, Lissa?" Fang's voice was patronizing, almost condescending, and Lissa heard it. It was all she could to just splutter out the fact that she was leaving. Fang nodded, then flashed one of his heart-stopping grins. Well, that's what everyone else calls them. I wouldn't know, personally, of course. Lissa nearly swooned, and ran into the door when she tried to walk back out of the basement. As soon as she left, Fang turned back to me.

"Now, where were we." I scrambled back, knocking the chair over.

"Nuh-uh, Fang, I am NOT falling for your lying, playing, tricks. There is no way I'm going to let you kiss me. No way."

The whole time I'd been talking, I had been backing up with Fang calmly stalking me. Now I ended up against the wall with Fang's arms on either side of me and his body pressed up against mine to prevent me from moving.

_Those tingles are just nerves. They do NOT come from Fang's body pressed up against yours. You are NOT wondering how his lips would feel against yours, running down your neck, across your shoulders, back up to your lips..._

I tore my mind away from the direction my thoughts were heading and focused all my energy into glaring at Fang. He didn't even flinch. Even Dylan flinched when I turned my death glare on him.

**Dylan flinching, then turning back with an evil grin. "I'm gonna make you pay for that, sweetie." Shivers running down my spine when I understood what he meant. Walking down the hallway of his house, his lips pressed to mine,** No, not a flashback, not now, I thought these were over. Why can't they just leave me alone?** Waking up, clothes on the floor, realizing what we did and knowing right then I'm going to regret this for a very long time. **The flashback ended and I turned my face away from Fang, hoping against hope that I wouldn't cry and that he hadn't seen the tears already pooled in my eyes. My hopes were dashed, though, when he said,

"Max? I didn't mean to upset you, I can leave if you really want me to."

"No!" I cried out, knowing that I was confusing him, but powerless to do anything but hold back my tears. He couldn't leave, I needed him. I could feel the panic attack coming on, and I hated the fact that I couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Get Iggy."

That was the last thing I said before I blacked out. My last thought was, _I hope I don't hurt anyone this time._

**_-This is a line. Say hi, line.-_**

**Fang POV**

She collapsed in my arms and then began to convulse. I picked her up bridal style and ran up the stairs, calling Iggy as I took the stairs to the second floor two at a time.

"James, now!" was all I needed to say and he was there in a flash. He helped me put Max in my bed, then told me to hold her still while he went to get smelling salts. She convulsed again, and I did my best to prevent her from hurting herself. Iggy waved the salts in front of her nose, but all she did was knock them away and scream. Loudly. Very, loudly. I winced, but all Iggy did was pick the salts back up and stick them back under her nose.

All of a sudden she stopped twisting and turning, arched her back, and lay still. I looked worriedly at Iggy, but he merely said,

"She'll sleep 'till tomorrow. Come on." I moved to follow him out the door, but Max grabbed my sleeve.

"Stay here. Please."

I blinked in shock that Max had said please, but I sat down on the bed beside her. It was uncomfortable, as she had grabbed my hand when I sat down. I realized the most comfortable way to do this was to lay down and spoon, so I did. I knew I was totally going to get chewed out by Max in the morning, but hoped she wouldn't get too physical.

As I lay there, I began to think of Max. I truly was sorry I had told Lissa about Max's son, I had ignored the little voice in the back of my mind telling me that Lissa hated Max and would use this against her. I hadn't meant to hurt Max, and wondered why she had totally freaked out after staring into the distance for a few minutes. It was strange, but I pushed it out of my mind and told myself I would ask her in the morning, if she didn't kill me first.

On that happy note, I fell asleep.


	5. Once Was Enough For A Lifetime

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long since the last update, regardless of my homeschooling status, life still gets in the way. I'll try to make this one extra long, but I haven't been feeling much inspiration for Max's Homeschool Life. Check out my other story, it's called Forever Alone, I think, lol.**

I woke up and knew where I was instantly. I always did, somehow. There was a warm body pressed up against my back and I snuggled into it, knowing all the while that I'd most likely regret it eventually. I usually did with stuff like this.

I let my eyes roam around Fang's room, guessing that it was him I felt behind me. The walls were a grey, but not a drab grey, but a pretty gray, no,wait, that's not the right word. There was a big window across from me and I knew there was one behind me, too. There was Relient K and Skillet posters on the wall, and an onyx colored guitar in a stand near the wall. The curtains were black with threads of deep blue and dark green running through them. They were cool. This room was cool, even though there were clothes and books and... was that a sandwich?... strown all over the place.

"Good morning." His husky morning voice warmed my cheeks but I forced down the blush. Turning so I could see his face, I let a small smile out.

"Morning." Then all of a sudden I was out of bed and racing down the stairs before you could say "breakfast". Why? Because Iggy had yelled,

"Breakfast!" and whatever Iggy cooks is going to be delicious and amazing. Unlike me, who just destroyed another toaster yesterday morning. (How? Nobody knows.)  
Breakfast was a feast of bacon and eggs, practically a buffet. It was incredible, just as I predicted. The morning was spent haggling over the remote with Gazzy and dying of laughter during Twister. It was alot of fun. It was perfect, when Fang just had to ruin it.

He cornered me just as I was coming out of the bathroom. You could just barely hear the kids in the livingroom, playing some video game.

"Max." I looked at him warily, then decided I wanted to avoid the inevitable as long as possible. I tried to go around him, but he put his arm in my way, then did the same on the other side when I tried to around that way. I tried not to think of how this position was the exact same one he'd been in with Lissa last time they got all steamy on my locker, (it was right next to Fang's) but ultimately failed.

"Hello, my name is Max, how may I be of service?"

He didn't think my attempt to lighten the situation at all. In fact, his eyes just got darker if that was possible and suddenly I was wondering exactly what he had in mind now that I was trapped. Hopefully he knew that I wouldn't hesitate to break his arm if I felt there was a need for it. Apparently he saw the caution in my eyes because he smirked and said,

"Relax, Max, I just wanna talk. No need to get all hot and heavy, unless you want to, of course." I glared at him, but saw the twinkle in his eyes and knew that I couldn't stay mad at him for long. Gah, that kiss had turned me into mush. No comments. You hear me? Any comments, and I will totally- do something to you. Great threat, right? Well, I'm a little distracted right now.

Fang led me down the hall and up the stairs to his room. There was a bean bag that I hadn't noticed before, and I plopped down in it immediately. I laid my head back and closed my eyes, aware that Fang was waiting for me to speak but not intending to give him the satisfaction. I heard him sigh and grinned.

"Do you always have to be so stubborn?" I looked at him and glared, channeling all of my my anger into that one stare. He actually flinched. I felt a twinge of satisfaction and spoke.

"Let me lay it out for you. I know you didn't tell everyone about my son," I felt grief, just for a second, but refused to dwell on it, "but you told Lissa. You know she's a gossip, and you know she hates me. What did you think she was gonna do? Now you think that you can kiss me and all of a sudden, my life is perfect, right? Well, it doesn't work that way. My life is messed up enough without me being another tally mark on your 'these are the girls who hearts I've broken' scoreboard. You, sir, are a player, and I don't want to be involved with someone else that I can't trust and who will end up leaving me and breaking my heart. I don't want my heart broken again. I don't think I could handle it."

I had been yelling at the beginning of my speech, but the last two sentences were said in a whisper. I looked down at my shoes, horrified that I had revealed so much of myself, and moved to get up. All of a sudden, Fang was there. One second I had been horrified and in the next second I was in Heaven. Well, not literally. Then this story would be over.

No, I was kissing Fang, again, and it was even better than last time. I hadn't even thought that was possible. He pulled away and I realized we were standing, now, with me pulled up against his chest. He leaned down and placed his forehead on mine. A low, throaty chuckle filled the room and I found myself responding to his mirth without even knowing the cause of it.

"You are one of the best kissers I have ever kissed." I tensed at the memory of Dylan saying that same thing, then relaxed, the tensed again at the reminder of the fact that Fang had kissed plenty of girls and was probably only kissing me because I was a 'challenge'. As soon as I gave into him, he would move on, just like he had with every girl before me. I pulled away at this thought and walked out of the room, knowing Fang was following me without even having to hear him. That boy can walk quieter than anybody else I know.

I walked down the stairs and to the front door, calling out as I went.

"Ella! Come on, time to go. Iggy, see ya round." Ella came running around the corner and came to an abrupt halt before she ran into the wall. I opened the door and turned to walk out, but Fang grabbed my arm.

"Max." Ella looked at me curiosely before I waved her on, then I turned to Fang.

"I don't want to be a part of your broken heart graveyard, Fang. I'm just not going to be one of your girls. It's not gonna happen. Go get Lissa back, and keep with the girls that don't mind you using them." With that, I turned and walked out the door, not even staying to see Fang's reaction. I knew that if I stayed around long enough, I would do something I'd regret. I would NOT be used and then dropped again.

Once was enough for a lifetime.


	6. Ah, Good Times, Good Times

**A/N: Sorry for my blow up last time, I've just been really frustrated over a whole bunch of things lately and took it out on you guys. I really do enjoy getting reviews, though, they let me know what I could do to be a better writer and let me know if I've done a good job. In reward for you guys' patience, here is a light-hearted chapters with references to unicorns and mutant bird kids. Without further ado, I present to you:**

** Ah, Good times, Good times**

I was sitting in my room, wondering why I had allowed myself to lose my temper like that the week before. It's the next Saturday after Thanksgiving, and I'm grounded. For a month. From all electronics, which is bad enough, but even worse, I'm grounded from my friends. I can't see them, speak to them, invite them over, or go over there 'till the week before Christmas.

I can, however, have Fang over, seeing as we're not friends. At first, I thought, no way in the world would I ever invite that jerk over _here_ to _my house, _but, now, I'm thinking that if I have to endure one more week with nobody, I might just welcome him with open arms, anything to relieve the monotony of sitting here counting the stains on the ceiling and imagining different scenarious for how that dent got on the ceiling. They ranged from flying unicorns, to child abuse, to flying mutant bird kids. I followed that last train of thought, figuring there were so many variants that it would keep me busy for a while, and it did. There are only so many bad and crazy things that can happen, though, and within another hour I was trying to figure out how I was supposed to survive.

Finally I gave up and called Fang.

How did I do that with no electronics, you ask? Well, very carefully I raised my window and... yelled Fang multiple times 'till he finally raised his from across the street.

"What?" he snarled, and I ducked back into my room knowing that curiosity was going to be the best way to get him over here. I was right. Within ten minutes, I heard the front door slam shut shut and a "Fang?" from Ella before I heard his footsteps up the stairs. Then his imposing form was standing in my doorway, looking VERY annoyed. Like, fear for your life because if this isn't good I will kill you annoyed. Me being me, I just smiled and said, "Yes?"

He snarled again before closing my door and coming to stand in front of me. Then he growled. Like, full-out _growled. _I was in shock. Then I took stock of his appearance.

His hair was even more disheveled than usual, his clothes rumpled, his shirt barely on, like he had just grabbed one while going out the door, which, now that I thought about it, was more than likely. His eyes had the Fang version of purple bags underneath them, and his skin was pale. I momentarily wondered if he was sick, then tossed that thought aside. Fang has never gotten sick, and I seriously doubted he would start now. I didn't realize how long I had been staring at him before he growled again.

"Max, if you aren't going to tell me why you woke me up before noon on a Saturday, then I'm going back home." I stared at him again. That was probably one of the longest sentences I have ever heard from Fang, and he realized it, too. His eyes widened the tiniest bit before he grunted and turned to leave.

"Wait!" I called out, and when he turned, I continued. "It's only 11:57, so I didn't wake you up that much before noon, and I know you're gonna be bored, seeing as you haven't got another Barbie yet. You wanna hang out? Before you laugh," I continued at his incredulous look, "I'm grounded from my friends, and my dad says since we're not really friends, I can hang out with you if you want." For a moment, I thought I saw hurt in his eyes, but it was gone before I had time to process it.

"Sure." I stared at him for a second before shrieking and jumping around the room. Then I started laughing and walking really fast in circles around him while eating the rest of canteloupe from breakfast. Then he stuck his foot out in front of me and I almost died by banging my head into my desk, (it's very painful, I know that from experience) and when I narrowly avoided that, Fang started chuckling, so I started laughing, and soon I was rolling on the floor laughing my butt off, and Fang was doing his equivalent, which meant he was chuckling and smiling. I almost stopped breathing when I saw the smile on Fang's face.

"Smile" and "Fang's face" don't go in the sane sentence unless you're talking about how uttelry ridiculous it is for them to be in the same sentence. Fang never smiled. He grinned, he smirked, winced, and grimaced(which is kinda like a smile, I suppose), but he never smiled. And when I say never, I mean never. Well, I do in this instance anyway. He had stopped laughing and was now watching me with a strange expression on his face.

"What?" I snapped, annoyed that I couldn't read him like I normally do. I was also annoyed at the fact that since I was laying on the floor and he was standing I had to look way up at him, so I swiftly stood up and adjusted my clothes.

He merely shrugged his shoulders and grinned at some private thought. I huffed and rolled my shoulders to get the kinks out, then spoke.

"Well, whaddaya wanta do?" He shrugged again before we looked at each other with the exact same thought.

"Ella!" we both yelled at the exact same time before running down the stairs and jostling each other to reach the bootom first. I won by jumping the last six steps and remembered how I had won the exact same way last time we did that.

Ah, good times, good times.


	7. Pink

**A/N: I had sooooooooo much fun writing this chapter, and I know Fang's a jerk, but, that's just how he is, and you're gonna have to deal. :D Oh, if you want to see more of my writing, which I highly doubt, go to figment dot com and type in rachel carter, make sure you're looking for authors, and I'll be the one with the yellow brick road. Read Hunter, not Sweet Kiss of Death, as that's relly just there to provide a source of amusement for me and my friend and co-author, Gwen Lockheart, rather than an actual story meant for people to read. Sweet Kiss is really rather disturbing and morbid, so, read at your own peril. Anyway, I present to you:**

_**Pink**  
_  
We spent the day annoying Ella, which consisted of following her around the house, copying her every action, talking over her when she was on the phone with Nudge, making fun of her when we learned she had a crush on Iggy, and overall, just being incredibly annoying and obnoxious. It was SO MUCH FUN! Just, don't do it when your dads around, because then you get in even more trouble and you have to do Ella's chores, which are not fun.

After I finished doing her chores, and making Fang help me, we watched a movie that I don't even remember the name of. Which isn't all that special, considering it was two in the morning when we started it.

After we finished that, Fang got locked out of his house and was too lazy to climb through his window, so he slept over. On the couch, to all of you people with your mind in the gutter. Of course, I forgot he was there, so when I came downstairs to find him on the couch in only his boxers, all I could do was stare at his abs. I was still half-asleep, so at least I have that excuse. The only thing I can think of to describe his abs is _defined._ Or _delicious. _I know, I hate Fang, but we did have fun the day before, and I am a teenage girl, with hormones, and I do find attractive guys attractive. And not even I could argue that Fang wasn't attractive because he was, and that was all there was to it. Then he woke up, and caught me drooling, and the charm was gone.

FANG POV

Yeah, she's hot. So am I, but that's irrelevant right now. I want Max. We just spent the last day together, and even though all we did was annoy Ella, I can tell she enjoyed it. Then I told her I got locked out of my house, and she bought it, letting me sleep on her couch. I caught her drooling over me this morning, and even though she threw up her sarcastic wall immediately, I could tell she most definitely enjoyed what she saw. I didn't do anything about it, though, which is all part of my plan.

Step 1: Become Max's new best friend.

Step 2: Become her boyfriend.

Step 3: Dump her, just like all the others, considering she's no longer a challenge and is now just boring.

See, in order to claim Max as my girlfriend, I need to gain her trust first, and in order to do that, I have to become her friend. I can do that. I mean, really, how hard can becoming her friend be?

I regret that thought now. I must've jinxed myself, seeing as becoming Max's best friend is the most difficult thing I have ever done. It's so difficult, that I'm this close to giving up, and I NEVER give up, and I mean NEVER. Well, at least when it comes to a girl. She ignoring me, again, and I think the only reason I even have a chance to be her friend is because she's grounded from her real friends and she doesn't handle boredom very well. That, and she's not yet desperate enough to resort to Ella. Yet.

I spoke too soon. She's now letting Ella give her a makeover, which I can't wait to see, and I'm convinced she's doing it to taunt me just because she's mad. I don't know why she's mad, I mean, she did walk in on me making out with Lissa on her, Max's, bed, but still. She's been ignoring me for 12 hours, and that's just ridiculous.

MAX POV

He was MAKING OUT, with LISSA, on MY bed, and he has the AUDACITY to act like I'M the one at fault, just because I'm mad? IS HE INSANE?! HE WAS MAKING OUT WITH MY ARCHENEMY ON MY BED! AFTER EXPRESSING AN INTEREST IN ME! Does he really think that will win me over? He is a moron, a jerk, and a male version of people like Lissa. (Girls who throw themselves at guys just to get laid.) It's disgusting, so I'm using the silent treatment, and it seems to be working. The makeover is just a diversion tactic, to distract him from Iggy setting up a can of pink paint over his door. It's working, too, I can hear him waiting outside Ella's door to see the results.

His face is spectacular when we open the door. His mouth drops open, his eyes bug out, and he looks like he's about to swoon. Not really, but his mouth does drop a smidge, and for Fang, it's like the other three just happened. Ella giggled, but all I did was smirk, which he eventually saw as soon as he tore his eyes away from my chest. My shirt wasn't revealing at all, but it was slightly lower than my normal T-shirts, a V-neck with an undershirt, but it was way tighter.

Even more spectacular was the yell I could hear from across the street when he opened his door and three gallons of pink fell on his head.

Priceless was the yell when he discovered our second trick after glancing in the mirror when he was done with the shower to get all of the paint off.

Even more priceless was the sight of him standing in my room. (Shirtless, but that was just an added bonus.) His hair was _pink._ Iggy had dumped out his shampoo and replaced it with pink hair dye. I almost died laughing. The sight of anything other than black on Fang was amusing, but his hair being a hot pink? Absolutely positively hilarious. _And, _just because I like to be evil, it didn't wash out and stayed in his hair for two weeks. I thought he was going to kill me when I told him that now he could match Lissa's heels. It was sooooo much fun to get him back, but, why is he being so nice to me?

**A/N: I know, not that bad, but hey, she _does_ have a _little_ conscience. Anybody have any other revenge ideas? There will be a couple more scenarios where she will need to exact her revenge, and I need ideas. Oh, and, Merry-Late-Christmas!**


	8. Loads of Fun

**A/N: It has come to my attention that it is against the rules to post song lyrics on this site. Understanding this, I have removed my songfics and will not be posting those anymore with the lyrics inside. I have also changed the first chapter of Maximum Ride of a Homeschooler so that is does not include the lyrics of Jar of Hearts by Christina Perri; it merely makes mention of the title. Feel free to look up the song; it's one of my favorites and I highly recommend it. It certainly fits my story. Enough of my ramblings,We'll see how this goes.**

FANG POV  
I hate her. I absolutely, positively hate her. Now I need to get revenge, MY HAIR IS STILL PINK, so, I'm just going to let her be bored to death for the next month. She told me that was how long the dye in my hair would last, so that's how long she gets to get makeovers from Ella because she's so bored. Ha, take that, Max, the-dyer-of-hair-for-no-good-reason! Yeah, I know, lame, whatever.

MAX POV

ONE MORE WEEK TILL I'M NOT GROUNDED! Well, if I don't die of boredom first. That would be inconvenient. Why am I so bored? Well, that's a good question, thank you for asking. It's because Fang has been ignoring me. See, normally, I wouldn't care. I normally couldn't care any less whether Fang wants to talk to me or not. Unless he's talking to me. Then I care, because I want him to stop.

But this time, I'm grounded, dying of boredom, and he's getting revenge for the whole pink hair thing, which was entirely his fault. Why did he even let the Red-Haired Wonder in my house anyway? Oh, you know what, it was probably so he could make out with her on my bed. Still makes me mad just thinking about it.

Then, Lissa shows up on MY doorstep yesterday, asks for FANG, and than still seems shocked when I end up punching her in the nose. Don't look so shocked. It's not like she didn't deserve it. She WAS doing it after all with the intention of rubbing Fang in my face, but I don't know why she thinks I'd care if she has Fang and I don't. I mean, he IS a great kisser, and he has ABS like a BODY BUILDER except BETTER, and he is the HOTTEST guy on the PLANET, but those are all surface things. Fang has got to be one of the shallowest people I know, surpassed only by Lissa, who only thinks of four things: Guys, her popularity status, guys, and her appearance, but that's only to get guys. I know, right?

She's absolutely infatuated with the opposite gender. Like, INFATUATED. As in, my-whole-life-revolves-around-this infatuated. I'm not kidding. She wears six-inchers as a rule, and I'm talking about the length of her skirt, not the height of her heels. Her shirt is only about six inches as well, and I love winter because it means she actually has to cover her stomach and a little more of her legs or she'd freeze to death. Winter's just awesome that way.

As for what I wear, it generally consists of a T-shirt, jeans, (regular jeans, not those skinny ones you can barely even sit down in) and a pair of beat-up sneakers. Yes, I know, I'm a fashion queen. In fact, I absolutely reek of fashion sense. Yeah, right. That would be the day.

BRING! BRING! I probably jumped about two feet in the air off my bed. What in the shrimp was that? Oh, yeah, we have a doorbell. Duh. I mean seriously. Who gets scared by their doorbell, even if they weren't expecting anyone? Me, that's who.

I ran downstairs and grabbed the end of the handrail so I could slingshot around the corner without slamming into the wall. I skidded to a stop in front of the door and opened it, belatedly realizing that I hadn't even checked to see if there was a serial killer on the other side. Of course, I probably wouldn't even be able to recognize him as a killer, but, that's not the point.

"Who're you?" I grinned. I was so funny. Fang scowled back at me, apparently catching the drift that I was pretending not to recognize him because of his pink hair. He opened his mouth to respond when I heard "Fang!" from behind me and Ella pushed me aside.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay over." Fang's deep voice rumbled from beside me. I had turned to glare at Ella and hadn't even noticed he had come inside and stood next to me. Then I absorbed his words. Staying over? _Yes, Max, Ella mentioned this yesterday at dinner while you were tuning her out. Max is staying here for three weeks while his family goes on vacation. He's not going because he doesn't want to. _"What!?" I shrieked. "I did not agree to this!" Ella looked at me patiently, and her tone when she spoke was patronizing.

"Yes, Max, you did. I asked you last night at dinner, and you said, 'Yeah, sure, whatever you want.' and I want Fang to stay over. We're going to spend Christmas together!" I turned the almost-full force of my death glare on her and she flinched. I could feel Fang trying to hold in his laughter and rolled my eyes. Well, this would be fun. I get to spend Christmas with my dad who ignores me except for when I do something wrong, (he would be home in two days) my sister who deliberately went behind my back (she knew I wasn't listening) to invite over the other person I'm spending with, the-one-whom-I-hate-and-hates-me-back. Yes, this would be loads of fun.


End file.
